Bleeding the Truth
by Anna Jane Lupin
Summary: When Anna finds out the she was being betrayed by the Boy-Who-Lived, what will she do? When Ron feels for her, what will happen? Will Hermione get jealous and take matters into her own hands? Read and Review! :
1. Chapter 1

**My story is based around Harry Potter, but its about a girl that isn't in the series. Lol well, on with it! This takes place in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. WARNING! Spoiler alert! Lol**

**Disclaimer: All rights go to J. K. Rowling. I only own Anna and the plot for this story, this story only!! (:**

A girl crouched down in the shadows near Grimmauld Place, wand out. She watched as her adoptive father, Remus John Lupin, entered the Black House, well, which belonged to Harry Potter now.

Horrible flashes of what could be waiting for him flashed in her head. She was to anxious to wait the five minutes Remus wanted her too. She crept silently to the door, hoping the nearby Death Eaters wouldn't spot her.

She opened the door and glided swiftly in, swinging the door shut behind her.

"_Severus Snape_?" Alastor "Mad-eye" Moody's deceased voice asked from the other end of the narrow hallway.

"I didn't kill you, Albus." She answered then held her breath. The jinx of a dark, dusty figured stopped running at her and exploded into a cloud of dust, blinding her, temporarily. The portrait of Mrs. Black started screaming. She flicked her wand as the curtains to the picture closed.

She heard voices down the hall from the kitchen. She heard Remus. He was alright.

She moved forward and stopped in the doorway. Remus caught sight of her.

"You didn't wait." He said coldly.

"Oh, you'll live." She told him, walking closer. She saw Harry.

"Oh, Harry! Its you Dad was wanting to see. How have you been? Last I heard, Death Eaters crashed Bill and Fleur's wedding." She laughed slightly, smiling warmly.

"Um, two questions. One: Do I even know you? Two: Did you just call Lupin 'Dad?' Asked Harry.

"Yes, Harry! You should know me, anyways. We've only went to school together for six years and we are both in Gryffindor," She paused and glanced at Remus then back to Harry, "I'm Remus and Tonks' adoptive daughter. I'm actually blood-related to Tonks, but my birth mother isn't the finest around." She smiled.

"Harry," Hermione began, "Don't you remember her? She's the girl that got in trouble for sneaking to the Shrieking Shake after hours in third year."

The girl shot her a look.

"She did what?" Remus asked.

"That was like three years ago. Doesn't matter now, we have lots more important things to worry about. Oh, and you, Ron. I almost forgot. Ginny won't be returning to school after Easter, so you three can't go sneaking in to see her." The girl said.

"Why would I want to sneak in to see Ginny? I don't like being with my little sister." Ron stated.

"_You _might not sneak in, but that doesn't mean someone else won't." She looked at Harry, but was talking to Ron. Harry's face grew pink. She giggled and turned to her father.

He muttered something to her. She nodded and darted out of the kitchen. Remus started the conversation about wanting to tag along with Harry, Ron and Hermione to take out all the Horcruxes. Harry started shouting at Remus for thinking about leaving his wife, Tonks, after she just became pregnant.

"No parent should leave their children if they don't need too!" Harry snapped. The look in his eyes were showing that his pain for Remus' child if Remus didn't return would match his own.

"Dora is at her mothers! She'll be alright! I will return home by the time our child is born!" Remus yelled.

"I can't believe this," Harry began angrily, "The man who taught me more than anyone else in Defense Against the Dark Arts is a _coward_."

Then, there was a flash of red light and Harry was sent flying back into the wall. The girl appeared in from of him.

"Enough!" Her voice was shrill.

Remus glared at Harry before darting for the front door.

"Dad, Dad! Wait!" She called. The front door slammed shut.

She turned on Harry.

"_What did you say to him_?" She shouted.

"I shouldn't have called him a coward." Harry muttered.

"Yeah, you really shouldn't have." The girl disappeared up the stairs.

Hermione shock her head is disapproval at Harry. Ron pulled Harry to his feet.

"What are you looking at, Hermione?" Harry snapped.

"Hey, don't you start on her!" Ron shot back.

"Guys, stop!" Hermione jumped between them, as her Shield Charm separated them.

The girl came back into the room, "Anyone hungry?" She asked, not noticing the conflict between the three. She was too angry.

"Uh, does it look like it?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, I'm starved!" Ron sang happily.

"Seriously, Ron. Do you _ever stop _eating?" Hermione asked.

"Not when I'm hungry." Ron scampered over to her side, naming a long list of food he would like.

"Since I'm going to be staying, maybe you might would like it if I told you what my name is." She said.

"You're what?" Harry asked.

"One story at a time, Harry." She told him.

"Alright, whats your name, then?" Ron asked.

"Ron, your pathetic. I will slap you harder than you've ever be slapped if you don't know." She snapped.

He grinned, "What are you going to do, Anna?" He asked.

"Watch it, Ronnie. I have an iron skillet in my hand." She warned, motioning to the skillet.

"Do you know each other?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, we grew up together when we were little. Tonks was hiding me from my birthmother and she knew it wasn't safe if I lived with her… So, she sent me to live with the Weasley's - for a long time. Like, six years maybe. I was two and went home at eight, then I had to go back for another year." Anna smiled.

"Who's your birthmother?" Hermione asked.

"Please don't judge me when I tell you. I promise I'm not like her." Her voice was much softer than before.

"We promise. If you grew up with Ron, we can trust you." Harry smiled at her.

"Well, oh, alright. Bellatrix Lestrange is my birthmother." She whispered.

Harry and Hermione gapped at her. She looked nothing like the witch Bellatrix is. Anna's brown hair and bright blue eyes couldn't compare to Bellatrix crazy black hair and dark eyes. Anna had a gentle way about her, Bellatrix lived on pain and hurt she caused others.

Anna winked at them, smiling.

**Hope you like it! R&R pretty please! If I get reviews, I'll post! I know its short, but i liked the ending though. Bellatrix's daughter man, **


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, here's chapter 2!! Enjoy!**

"You're… Whose daughter?" asked Hermione.

"I knew that would be your reaction." said Anna.

"Did she just say that?" Harry asked, as if Anna couldn't hear him.

"Yeah." Ron answered.

"Doesn't that like, oh I don't know, make you mad?" Hermione asked.

"No, we have been good friends long before I even knew who Bellatrix was." Ron said.

"Thanks, Ronnie." Anna smiled up at him before gliding up the stairs.

"Wait." Harry said.

Anna stopped and turned to him, "Yes?"

He tried to remember what he was going to ask, but he was caught of guard. She looked so different, in a good way, it was hard to believe. He couldn't even make eye contact with her.

"Something wrong?" She asked him.

"Oh, uh, no. I was wondering by what you meant when you said you were staying." babbled Harry.

"Oh, I'm not going with you to get those Horcruxes, - if you want me too, I will, - But, I am just staying with you three while you here, at Grimmauld Place." Anna smiled.

"Oh," Harry mumbled.

Then, there was a loud _Crack _on the opposite side of the dusty, grey kitchen.

Kreacher appeared with Mundungus "Dung" Fletcher beside him.

Ron shot Dung with a Body-Bind Curse and the Leg-Locker Curse.

"Mistress Anna?" Kreacher asked.

"Kreacher, who told you to bring him here?" Anna asked.

"Master Potter." He answered.

"Harry, you better have a good reason for bringing him here." said Anna.

Anna stepped aside and let Harry take charge. She was oblivious to what he was saying, she was focused on Dung. Making sure he didn't make a wrong move.

Soon, they sent him off.

"Kreacher, will you go and clean the kitchen, please?" Anna asked.

"Yes, Mistress Anna." Kreacher scampered off happily and started cleaning.

"He listened to you. Why?" Harry asked.

"Bellatrix is my birthmother, Kreacher knows that. Since Bellatrix was kind to him and I am kind to him, he listens to me." Anna smiled.

Harry nodded. Anna swept past him and up the stairs. She went into the bedroom that was hers, temporarily.

She opened the windows and light flooded the dark room. Her owl, Anina, came swooping down and onto the desk that was placed under the window.

She didn't know why her owl was here, for Anina should be at her home. Grimmauld Place is most certainly not her home. Then, she noticed a white parchment tied to the owls leg. She ripped it off and opened it.

In thick bold ink, it read:

_**I know where you are and what you are doing, Anna Jane Lupin. Do not underestimate me. I will kill you. A dagger through the heart. I am not scared of Harry Potter. I am not scared of Voltemort. I fear nothing and no one. Hold the ones you love close, because I will kill them too.**_

Anna toyed with the note in her hand. It didn't say who sent it. She wasn't scared, she wasn't intimidated. It was a very weird worded letter, indeed. She closed the window shut and glided out of the room. She leaned over the railing, calling for Ron.

He came into the hallway.

"What?" He asked.

"Anina had a letter. I want you to read it." She answered.

He jogged up the stairs and slipped it from her hand. His eyes darted from one end of the paper to the other as he read.

"Who's it from?" He asked.

"I dunno. It didn't say." She answered.

"It seems kinda pathetic, if you ask me. Its like a dry-threat. Not much information. If they aren't scared of Harry or You-Know-Who, why would they want to kill you or any of us?" He asked.

"I'm not any of a threat, I can't even use magic outside of Hogwarts. I'm only sixteen. So, there isn't a reason to kill me, outside of being apart of the Order." Anna noted.

"That's true. Maybe its because your apart of the Order, they want to kill you." Ron said.

"Ron, seriously. I am probably the youngest member. Wouldn't they want to dispose of someone who is more powerful than me?" Anna muttered.

"Its probably just a joke," Ron crumpled the paper and shoved it in his pocket, "Lets just forget about it."

"Alright." Anna answered.

"Wait, didn't the note say 'Anna Jane?' " Ron asked.

"Yeah, it did." Anna showed no interest.

"Isn't that your middle name?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"How many people know that?" asked Ron.

"Not many." She looked at Ron inquiringly.

"So, it has to be someone you know sending you this." Ron said.

"Its possible someone outside of my family and friends know my middle name." Anna stated.

"No, not possible. Only my family, Remus, Tonks and I know your full name." He glared.

"Its just my middle name. It shouldn't lead to this big deal, Ron. I just wanted you to read this note and see if you thought it was as stupid as I thought it was." Anna smiled.

"You aren't worried? At all?" He asked Anna.

"No."

"I give up on you." Ron brushed past her and down the steps.

"I gave up on you years ago." She muttered and followed behind him.

**Well, hope you liked it! I'll post soon! Check out my other page! The penname is: Amethyst Rose Chance **

**Goddess of the Wolf Moon: That's really cool! I think Anna is the prettiest name! (:**


End file.
